


Art for Like the Course of a Stream

by Toothpudding



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Collaboration, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Drawing, F/M, Fan Art, Jewelry, Kissing, Reincarnation, Small Fandom Big Bang
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:44:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6998335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toothpudding/pseuds/Toothpudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Find me also on <a href="http://toothpudding.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a>, or on <a href="http://shivikai.deviantart.com/">deviantArt</a> as Shivikai.</p><p>You can watch me draw daily on <a href="https://www.twitch.tv/missstress">stream</a> as MissStress (I take requests and do commissions).</p>
    </blockquote>





	Art for Like the Course of a Stream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Like the Course of a Stream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584416) by [Niki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niki/pseuds/Niki). 



> Find me also on [Tumblr](http://toothpudding.tumblr.com/), or on [deviantArt](http://shivikai.deviantart.com/) as Shivikai.
> 
> You can watch me draw daily on [stream](https://www.twitch.tv/missstress) as MissStress (I take requests and do commissions).

[](http://41.media.tumblr.com/c3674c4201fdde50ab99e0ddc30d8176/tumblr_o5siunQDN51v71e6to4_1280.png)

Nefertiri

[](http://40.media.tumblr.com/3e2721dbae47336c962d195c4cae6955/tumblr_o5siunQDN51v71e6to3_1280.png)

Khamudi

[](http://i137.photobucket.com/albums/q218/niki_chidon/006%20Pendant_zpsu7k0tlj2.png)

Eva's Hathor amulet

[](http://40.media.tumblr.com/f226cb2b1f56d2b1b40d5b66f7673ccc/tumblr_o5siunQDN51v71e6to5_1280.png)

Ricket and Eva. (Drawing instructions: "her mischievous, him reluctantly amused")

[](http://41.media.tumblr.com/8f7cef9b36cefede43bafdd1c9ba9e18/tumblr_o5siunQDN51v71e6to2_1280.png)

Ramses the Great

[](http://41.media.tumblr.com/d472fa9ba03a31053db084dbf99c3a35/tumblr_o5siunQDN51v71e6to1_1280.png)

Eva and Ricket


End file.
